The Three
by Trins
Summary: Just a short SSHG one shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the lyrics. **

**AN: Please R+R.**

**We'll do it all **

**Everything **

**On our own **

**We don't need **

**Anything **

**Or anyone **

**If I lay here **

**If I just lay here **

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world? **

_It had all started at the first graduation Hogwarts had after the fall of Voldemort. The graduation of what everyone called the golden trio. _

_It had been a huge surprise that Hermione Granger, whom had turned down everyone who had asked to escort her to the ball, or even to dance while at said ball, walked towards the head table and stopped right in front of Severus Snape._

_A silence had rung out through the hall and everyone became curious as to what the supposed, smartest witch of their age was doing, standing in front of the one man everyone tried to avoid._

"_Excuse me Professor Snape," Hermione had said to get his attention._

_He stopped trying to ignore the hall and the celebrations going on in it and looked up._

"_Yes Miss Granger, what can I do for you?" Severus had asked curiously, not even a sneer to be seen._

_Hermione had held out her hand towards him and smiled at him, as if he had just given her the world._

"_You could honour me with a dance sir!"_

_Even though he had been surprised, he surprised everyone else by standing from his chair, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor._

"_The, honour, is all mine!" He had replied smoothly._

**I don't quite know **

**How to say **

**How I feel **

**Those three words **

**Are said too much **

**They're not enough **

**If I lay here **

**If I just lay here **

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world? **

**Forget what we're told **

**Before we get too old **

**Show me a garden that's bursting into life **

_The war had taught them both many things, but the one thing that stuck out more then others was not to leave anything til the next day. Say what you are thinking at the moment you think it, don't leave it til the next day, cause the next day may never arrive._

_They had never really been anything but acquaintances, but they had learnt a lot about each other when they began working together earlier on in the year. So when he felt a sudden fire ignite at the touch of her hand when they began to dance, he knew that the thoughts that had began to creep into his life a few months back, were not just thoughts, but feelings as well._

_And he knew that there would be no other time to grab everything he wanted, so he took a deep breath and jumped in with both feet._

_"Marry me Hermione, i know it is sudden, but i don't think i will ever find anyone quite like you." he whispered as they danced closely._

_A tear ran down Hermione's cheek as she looked into his eyes and nodded._

_"Let's do what the song suggests and forget the world."_

"_I promise you won't ever regret it Hermione," _

"_All I need is everything that you are, and I know I will never regret anything in life as long as I have you by my side!" Hermione whispered. _

"_I felt it you know. When you held me after it was all over Severus!" _

"_What did you feel Hermione?" Severus asked._

"_Complete!" Hermione breathed. _

**Let's waste time **

**Chasing cars **

**Around our heads **

**I need your grace **

**To remind me **

**To find my own **

**If I lay here **

**If I just lay here **

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world? **

**Forget what we're told **

**Before we get too old **

**Show me a garden that's bursting into life **

"The three words

You meant to say but didn't

The three things

You were told but forgot

The three things you wish you could change

But will now never get the chance to.

Do it all, say it all, change it all

Live, love and let the world know you were in it.

Never regret anything later in life, and look forward to the future you will have."

"I have no regrets and I know that parents never had any either.

They lived their lives like there was no tomorrow. They took advantage of every opportunity they were given.

They were married for fifty years. They both told me at different times in their lives that the night they decided to forget the world, the rules that said you shouldn't do everything so quickly or to some people, at all, was the day they began to live."

"No one here should be surprised that they died the same day, they would never be able to go on without the other. And as much as I will miss them, I am glad that at the end, just like at the beginning they have the one and only thing that they will ever need.

Each other,"

**All that I am **

**All that I ever was **

**Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see **

As the last words left her mouth, Mikaelah Snape smiled as she saw the spirits of her parents walk away from the small family graveyard holding hands. Walking towards their new future or their next life together.

**I don't know where **

**Confused about how as well **

**Just know that these things will never change for us at all **

**If I lay here **

**If I just lay here **

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

One the headstones of Hermione and Severus Snape lay a few simple words that only few would understand.

_The world will never forget them, even though they had to forget the world to live in it together._

**AN: The song used is called chasing cars.**


End file.
